


Possibilities

by Schweet



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet





	Possibilities

When I said I go slow, I meant it

When I said I’ll live for you, I meant it

The hope of possibility has an iron grip upon my heart

A future dream I can hardly see, yet flashes of a life that could be bombard my midnight thoughts

Just the thought of a possibility of you and me and my heart flutters beneath those iron fingers

When I say I’ll live for you, I mean I’ll live for the possibility of you and me


End file.
